A New Mission
by animefreak5483
Summary: After Endless Waltz everything and everyone returns to the way it was before except Heero who is now lost and alone. Can anyone save him and show him he's not alone?
1. Problems for Heero

Hello- Gundam fans-  
I am animefreak5483- I am new to the gundam fan fic universe in most respects-   
Anyway enjoy - please r and r. Tell me if I messed up anything or if you like it- whatever  
I don't own gundam wing or any of the characters :)  
  
  
Life is indeed an endless waltz, but for now a war was avoided. It was only two months since the gundams had come to the rescue once again; they had put down operation meteor and stopped the Barton's sinister plot.   
Life for everyone went back to normal. Duo went back to his life with Hilde, Quatre and his crew continued their work, Trowa was happy at the circus and even Wufei found some sense of peace working with the Preventors. Everyone had their place, everyone except for the 'perfect solider,' that is. Heero had had enough of the blood shed and pain of being just a tool in someone else's plans. After the destruction of Wing Zero he promised he would never kill again. For the first few weeks he enjoyed his new freedoms. He and the rest of the group had spent time together just hanging out and relaxing.   
But now, once the rest of the guys went back to their normal lives he was alone.  
He found himself wandering the streets looking up at the sky. He would return to his apartment alone. Sit and do nothing but tinker with a few machines he was working on. To a man who always had missions and observations to guide him before Heero was now lost.  
That's when his computer beeped. He rarely answered it any more. They would be just more requests for him to become the perfect solider again. But this time was different. This was a task that Heero knew would end the loneliness and the unknown and new feelings he had let himself feel. He hated what he had become… weak…  
'Mission accepted.' He typed into the computer and quickly walked away.  
"One last time." He murmured as he walked to his dresser and opened a drawer.  
There he found his array of favorite weapons. For no particular reason he grabbed hold of a cold looking knife. He stared at it for a while. It was sharp and deadly. He tested the blade by running it across his hand- only to have it bleed.  
"Right." He nodded as he set it down on the table next to the computer. He took a look around his room. On the walls were his various targets and successful mission from his other life were displayed. He looked like such a failure now.  
Heero could not hold back his anger- he had done everything the world expected of him and yet he was a failure. He exploded with rage and ripped his room apart. He screamed as if in pain.   
He went back to his table breathing heavily and took hold of the knife.  
He had nothing left… he was a shell. An empty shell- alone and unwanted.  
'Relena.' His heart beat. No she too had just used him as a tool to create her world of peace. Oh how he had hoped she's seen him as more than that… he had been told that feelings such as these were not necessary. He was haunted by memories of 'trainings' and then his many victims. 'Of course she only saw me as a murdered- she needed to use me… but… those arms and her smile… God why was she so beautiful and caring..' He sighed and fought back tears. After he collapsed that day in the compound she held him to herself. In those arms he felt content… but she had left… 'important work to do now' was what she told him… he couldn't stand it… no more would he suffer, and no more would he be used for war and murder. He was making sure of that as he took the knife in hand and rammed it into his stomach.   
It didn't hurt at first… but then he pulled it out. He tried to type his usual mission complete message into the computer, but he felt very weak as the loss of blood increased. Instead he just jammed the knife into the keyboard and staggered to his bed. There he laid down and waited for death… he had done everyone a service by ridding the world of the murderer Heero Yuy.   
"Goodbye old friends.. Duo, Trowa, Quatre… even you Wufei… you were good friends to me.. Goodbye… Relena… I never would have deserved your feelings even if you really did love me… mission… complete…" His vision blackened and cold came over him. 


	2. Why?

Hello- Here's the next chapter of this fic- I am really getting into the whole Gundam Wing series now- I had watched it before when it first came out- but only bits and piences, but then for Christmas a friend bought me the Endless Waltz movie and it got me looking back into the series. As of right now- Gundam Wing and 0083 are my fav gundam series.   
I hope you all are enjoying this fic- I just was into writing and this idea came inot my head- I always thought Heero was cool. And he was just unloved. I felt sorry for the guy- well I feel sorry for all the GW guys- they all are very… messed up?… Interesting… Colorful?? I don't know how do describe them- they just all have problems :)  
But hey- so do I! But that's what makes life more interesting ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything :) enjoy!  
  
  
Ch2  
It was getting late in the evening as Dou walked across the city. He carried a batch of fresh rice cakes Hilde had made. He was on his way to see how Heero was holding up. The last time they got together and talked, heero seemed troubled. Almost confused and weak. That was not the Heero he knew. So he decided to invite Heero to come and live with Hilde and him.  
As he got to Heero's place he noticed no lights on. Heero was always home at this time.  
'He must be meditating.' Duo thought as he entered. But what he found scared him. Heero's files that had always been neat and organized were strewn about, his chairs broken and his usual wall coverings ripped to shreds.  
"Heero?" Dou called as he walked in further. He found the computer screen on and a knife in the keyboard. On the screen were the words 'Mission comp'.  
"Mission? I thought Heero told that guy where to stick it." He said as he scratched his head. Then he noticed the red substance all over the floor and knife blade.  
"What? Heero where are you buddy?" Duo followed the trail of blood to the bedroom where he found hero's body. A huge gash in his abdomen bleed freely. The blood was still warm, so the wound was fresh.  
Dou quickly applied pressure to the wound. He was relieved to find heero still breathing and his heartbeat still going, shallow, but he was still alive.   
Duo called the first number he could remember.  
  
"Winner estate. Quatre speaking." Came a voice on the other line.  
"Oh thank God! Quatre something's happened to heero- he's bleeding bad."  
"Where is he?"  
"I found him at his place- can you get here fast? He needs medical help and soon."  
"No problem, I'll be over in a hurry." Quatre hung up. Dou kept holding the sheets to Heero's wound.   
Within minutes Quatre and some drs came rushing in. The dr's took Heero out quickly and sped off.  
"What happened Dou?" Quatre asked concerned seeing the blood and the mess.  
"I don't know. I came over and this is what I found. He's never had his place in such a state."  
"Well we better get to the hospital and see how he's doing." Quatre said. He and Dou exited the house and followed behind the medics in another car.  
At the hospital Quatre and Dou contacted the rest of the group. Trowa, some of the presenters and even Wufei came as Heero was brought out of surgery a few hours later.  
"How is he?" Quatre said as the doctor came out.  
"What ever happened to him- if you didn't get him here when you did he would have died. But he's in a slight coma right now but he should recover."  
"Thanks." Dou added. "Can we see him?"  
"Yes, go right in." The doctor said as the group entered the room. The dr followed. "There is one thing more." The dr took off his glasses "The wound looks to be ….self-inflicted…"  
"W-What!?" Quatre and Trowa said.  
"You mean my buddy did this to himself?" Dou asked as Wufei stayed quiet.  
"It was done in one swing- deep and dangerous… he'll need a lot of time to heal both physically and mentally…" The dr left after that.  
"Heero tried to … kill himself?" Trowa said in disbelief. "I can't believe it."  
"It makes sense though." Wufei spoke all of a sudden in a harsh tone. "I knew he was a coward- seeking an un-honorable death…"  
"That's enough Wufei." Dou said.  
"Yes you of all people should know how he feels." Quatre stated.  
"But his computer was on and he was talking of accepting a mission- what if he didn't do this?" Dou asked.  
All conversation stopped as they heard a gasp from the door. It was Relena.  
"Oh Heero." She cried as she came to his side and grabbed his cold hand. "What happened to him? Who did this?" Relena asked as she looked up at the four men. Her eyes were full of tears.  
"He.." Quatre started.  
"We don't know- I found him injured like this when I stopped by his place." Duo said. He turned towards the guys. "Exnay on the suicides." He whispered to them. They all nodded.  
"Heero? Heero can you hear me? Please wake up… come back to me Heero… this is all my fault… I left him all alone.. I had stupid papers and meetings to deal with and I left him alone." She cried.  
"No relena, it's not your fault. We all left him- we were in so much of a hurry to get back to our normal lives that we forgot how much he sacrificed for all this…" Quatre said.  
"Quatre's right. We are all to blame. We all forgot we had people waiting for us, but Heero.. He Didn't have anyone." Trowa said sadly.  
"Hey guys why be so glum? Heero's going to be fine. He's a fighter and has been through worse." Duo said trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
The night turned into morning but no one left.   
"Once he's all cleared from t eh doctors I want to take him back to the Winner estate. Heero can recover there- you all are more than welcome t come and stay for a while if you want." Quatre offered.  
"When will he wake up?" Relena asked sleepily.  
"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Duo said. "We all could use come sleep." He looked around and saw the tired and worried faces of everyone.  
"You guys go on. I want to stay a little longer." Relena said as she continued to stroke Heero's brown locks.  
"well alright, but don't stay to much longer." Duo said as he and the guys left the room. Wufie was still mumbling something about a disgrace this and a un-honorable that, but no one noticed.  
"Oh Heero… I'm so sorry. Don't worry. We'll find who did this to you." She told him. After just sitting in silence listening to his heart monitor. She broke down crying. "I'm sorry Heero. I should have been there. I…I." She was just about to confess her feelings fro him when he gave a faint painful moan. Relena just smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll make it up to you.."  
She was exhausted. Relena knew she loved Heero, but it wasn't until tonight that she realized everything else didn't matter to her without him there. She had tried to forget him and return to her normal life… but that call. The very idea of Heero dying stopped everything. He had given everything up because she asked him to and yet she left him to deal with the demons alone.  
"Have you even left at all today?" Duo asked as he walked back into the room. Relena looked out the window and noticed it was late in the afternoon.  
"Duo.."  
"You really should get a breather. He'll be ok if you leave for a little while. I need to stop by Heero's place and pick up some things. So why don't you come out for a while, and get something to eat while I stop at Heero's?" He said as they walked.  
"Can I come with you? I want to help."  
"It's better you don't.": He said as they neared Heero's place. But she didn't listen. She followed him into the house. She wasn't expecting what she saw as she entered ahead of a protesting Duo.  
"It's… usually not this messy." Duo said as he came in after her, and tried to pick up some stiff.  
"What happened here?"  
"I don't really know- I found the place like this…" Relena noticed the computer on and went to read the screen.  
"Duo… what's operation terminate? I thought Heero gave up those missions?"  
"What?"  
"Here on the screen.. 'Operation Terminate' and it looks like Heero accepted the mission… Duo… did Heero… did he do this to … himself?" She asked on the verge of tears again. 


	3. Mission Accepted

Once again- I don't own them- I just am using the characters of Gundam Wing :)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
CH3  
  
"Relena." Duo sighed. "I guess so.. Now come on Relena he's fine now.."  
  
"Duo what have I done? I drove him to suicide." She slumped to her knees and cried.  
  
"No relena. You did no such thing. we all had a part to play in this, but we got to him in time. Heero is being discharged as soon as tomorrow and we'll get him back to his good old self.. With out the 'perfect solider' thing."  
  
"You're right. This time I'm not leaving him- no matter what."  
  
"Ok- let's get him some cloths then Do you want to check out the closet? And I'll get his other stuff in the drawers."  
  
Soon the two had a duffel bag full of Heero's personal stuff. They had straightened the room up for the most part and then returned to the hospital to find Trowa and Quatre outside the room.  
  
"Hey guys." Duo said. "What's up?"  
  
"The drs said heero woke up an hour ago." Trowa informed them.  
  
"What? Can we see him?" Relena asked.  
  
"No. they. they had to sedate him. I guess he woke up in a frenzy. They told us he was screaming out something about training and failure, I'm not really sure." Quatre said. "He must have thought that he was back in the perfect solider project. Poor guy."  
  
The drs came out of the room shortly after.  
  
"Can we see him? Is he ok?" Relena asked desperately.  
  
"Yes ma'am. He's just fine. He'll be a bit groggy and he won't be able to move for a little while, but you'll be able to bring him home tomorrow."  
  
"Can I see him?" She asked. The doctor nodded and Relena almost ran him down to get into the room.  
  
There she found Heero looking out at the evening sky.  
  
"Heero?" She called out, but got no response. She walked to the bed and sat down. Heero didn't move. She saw his eyes were open and he was blinking, but he didn't respond to her. She took his hand and squeezed it. This seemed to bring him out of his trance like state. He moved his head slowly and met Relena's worried eyes. He blinked and looked away.  
  
"Heero. it's me.. Don't you know who I am?? Come on Heero. Please. say something." She pleaded.  
  
"Why?" He whispered hoarsely as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why what?"  
  
"Why am I here? Why didn't you just let me go? Why was I used by so many? Why does it hurt inside? Why. why did I fall in love? Why?" He tried to yell but only began to cough as tears came out of his eyes. "Why am I always alone?"  
  
Relena was silent. Tears were streaming down her face as well. He was in so much pain.  
  
"Heero." Was all she could answer. She was so ashamed at herself. She gave everyone peace, except for the one she cared about most. He was still at War; mentally battling with himself.  
  
"Heero you're not alone- please don't you want to live? You don't have to do anything you don't want to- no more being used- you're free remember?"  
  
"You're wrong! I've always been alone! You left. I will always be alone."  
  
"No, heero. I promise you'll never be alone again. Don't you see I.. I love you Heero. Please you cant give up and die like this. I love you heero and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You mean so much to everyone, to me." She cried kissing his hand pleading with him. But heero didn't respond. He was to tired and fell back to sleep.  
  
The rest of the group came in slowly after waiting to let Relena and Heero talk alone.  
  
"So how is he?" Trowa asked. The three came in to see a sobbing Relena.  
  
"Hey don't be like that Relena. He'll get better." They comforted her.  
  
The next day the guys moved Heero to Quatre's home. Relena had finally fell asleep. She was exhausted; mentally and physically. So while she slept the guys moved the two.  
  
When she awoke she found herself in a lavish room. She stretched and got up from the soft bed. There was a large window to her right, and the sun was high in the sky. She went to the window and looked out of a beautiful vista. Directly below the small balcony was a pool. She heard voices and found Quatre, Trowa and even Wufei all relaxing in the sun poolside.  
  
She sighed and exited the room.  
  
As she walked the hallways she heard the loud and unmistakable voice of Duo coming from a room.  
  
"Come on Heero you need to eat. Don't make me force feed you. come on.. Open up the hanger for the gundam." Duo laughed as he made rocket sounds playing with Heero's dinner trying to get him to open his mouth. "Fine- geesh heero- don't you want to get better?"  
  
"Does it matter if I do or not?" Heero mumbled in his death voice as he sank back into bed. He was very tried, sore and very annoyed at the moment.  
  
"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" Relena said as she enetered the room suddenly. She stormed up to Heero and took his hand in her own.  
  
"Heero you mean so much to all of us." She told him. As she did she tried to brush some of his hair from his eyes, but he turned his head and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm sure you have more important things to do. so please leave me be. I'm sorry for causing you all trouble."  
  
"I'll levae you two alone." Duo said as he backed away. Relena went and sat on hero's bed.  
  
"Will you at least look at me? Look at me and tell me you really want me to leave."  
  
Heero couldn't look at her. It was to much.  
  
"Did.. You mean it? What you said yesterday?"  
  
"Heero. Look at me." She said forcing him to look at her. "I'm sorry. I should have been there foe you like you where there for me. of course I meant it! I love you! And I want to always be by your side.. If you'll let me."  
  
Heero sat up, forcing his mid to forget the pains. He embraced Relena tightly. She did the same to him.  
  
"I love you Heero Yuy.. Please stay with me forever."  
  
"Relena. I'm not some charity case you.."  
  
"Heero. I can't make you live. If you really think you are as alone as you say then fine. I hope you are happy, because you're hurting a lot of people." Relena stood up. She was getting frustrated. She was out of ideas. She begged, pleased, and cried and he still didn't get it.  
  
"Goodbye Heero." She said as she turned fro the door. She took a few steps and heard Heero call out to her.  
  
"NO!" He pleaded. For the first time he sounded frightened and scared. "I'm sorry. please don't leave me again." He said as he staggered out of bed. He however fell to the floor not to far from the bed. Relena immediately turned back and rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh heero. you need to rest." She said as she helped him to his bed.  
  
"Don't go please. I'll do anything."  
  
"Heero you don't have to do anything. I won't leave you ever. I promise."  
  
With that she did something she never thought she would ever get to do. she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. A kiss that broke down the painful walls and opened them both up to a future that was full of promise.  
  
"Heero will you stay with me and. um.."  
  
"Marry you?"  
  
"Yes, will you?" She blushed.  
  
"Mission accepted." He whispered into her ear.  
  
The End 


End file.
